


搏一搏单车变摩托

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 尼禄和V的性转，现代背景，两人是室友。





	搏一搏单车变摩托

V和尼禄住在一起时，会有一个烦恼，而当她把这个烦恼说出口以后，它变成了另一种全新的烦恼。  
女孩子之间偶尔还是会存在一些比较，V作为尼禄的室友，每天住在一起，难免也会出现一些比较。比如尼禄没有他高啦，但是尼禄乳量比他大多了之类的。  
但是……  
V喝光了最后一口牛奶，把盒子吸得哗啦作响，在意识到这个动作以后，她把被吸扁的牛奶盒子丢进了垃圾桶，不甘心地抱起那本图书馆借来的书，试图从里面找出来几个能让她长大点儿的方法。然而上面都是她尝试过的办法，丁点作用都没有。  
难道她就只能对A了吗？  
V想起来尼禄那对堪称王炸的巨乳——当然是对于V来说。尼禄本人对此毫无感觉，甚至嫌弃这几两肉碍事。想想也没错，尼禄喜欢运动，可能胸对她而言确实累赘。也难怪尼禄第一次偶然摸到她的胸的时候，会发出羡慕的赞叹。  
“哇……你这也，太棒了吧？！这种大小简直是完美。”  
V到现在还能想起尼禄在她耳边惊叹的声音，而且当时她不仅没有把手拿走，甚至无意识的捏了两下。一想到这里，V就觉得身上脸上一起发热，这个人怎么能那么直白，也太羞耻了吧。  
她忍不住隔着衣服摸了摸自己的胸口，没有任何的感觉，但她确认被尼禄捏的时候，是非常，非常刺激的。糅合了羞涩惊讶以及不知为何而来的心跳加速，导致她现在对尼禄的一些亲密动作都有着更加奇怪的反应。  
太奇怪了，光是想起尼禄对她的亲近就不对劲。  
V叹了一口气，把书本放到了床头，关了灯把自己埋进被窝里头，闭着眼睛迫使自己不去想那些东西，但是越不想去想，就越容易想。  
她想起尼禄在看比赛的时候，赢了会把旁边的她按到胸口，有时候还会在她脸上亲上响亮的两口。她想起尼禄洗完澡不穿内衣，真空在她们两个的房子里走来走去，胸口荡起一阵乳摇。她想起尼禄有一次喝醉了，把她按在墙上强吻，手从她的睡衣里摸进去，抓住她小巧的乳房揉捏。  
她当然知道普通的闺蜜之间这样的亲近是正常的，而被强吻只不过是一场意外，尼禄看起来并不在意这些，可能她甚至想不起来对她做了什么。  
苦恼的只有她一个人，V闷在被窝里，脸上发热，她又想起了那一次的意外。  
她忘不了，尼禄的手摸过她的小腹，往上握住她的乳房揉捏一阵之后，捏住了乳头。她因此而全身发软，就像是融化了的奶油冰激凌一样，散发出诱人的甜香。  
那个晚上她差一点就沦陷了，要不是尼禄咬住她的脖子用力吮吸，让她浑身发麻止不住的颤抖，疼痛为她带来了丁点的清醒，她用力推开压在身上的人，跑回了房间，失眠一整晚。  
第二天，尼禄仿佛什么都没发生一样和她正常相处，记得的人只有她。  
只有她记得，这太不公平了。  
V的手从衣服里伸进去抓住她小小的乳房，常年不见天日的地方皮肤都嫩的很，摸起来像刚剥壳的水煮蛋。自己摸自己倒没什么感觉，怎么被别人碰一下那么大反应。  
她很少被别人那么直接的触碰到身体，而她被尼禄按在墙上亲吻，竟然没有感到厌恶的情绪，甚至被亲软了腿。V为自己这种行为感到羞耻，但另一方面她发现自己对她的室友抱有着不可告人的幻想。  
事实上，这不是她第一次想着那一次的意外自慰了。相比于第一次的羞耻与不得章法，只能夹着被子蹭，现在她已经明白怎么去使自己获得更多的快感。  
V幻想着尼禄的双手抚摸她的身体，照顾着自己身上的敏感点。尼禄会亲吻着她的乳房，然后夸它们有多可爱。她伸手隔着内裤轻轻逗弄小小的阴蒂，为自己的性幻想而激动不已。  
沉浸在自己世界里的V甚至没有察觉到尼禄的靠近，她现在被情欲吊着，只想更舒服一点。  
所以当尼禄叫她的时候，她直接吓到手指用力将一小块内裤的布料往里塞了不少，刚好被她的两瓣嫩肉夹住。在这种情况下，她高潮了，内裤被涌出来的热流濡湿了一小块，她还没来得及收拾好自己，只能冒个头出来应付她的同居室友。  
V红着脸望向她的室友，尼禄正是刚刚洗完澡的样子坐在她的床边，真空穿了一件睡裙，按常规来说里边还可能没有内裤。V感觉自己正靠着个火炉一样，不仅脸上发烫，身体也热得厉害，似乎刚刚的发泄并不能阻止她对尼禄的渴求。  
“你发烧了吗？V。”  
她的女孩撩起她的黑发低头把额头贴了过来，眼睛对着她的眼睛，能够感觉到彼此的呼吸。她的眼睛像是一汪清泉，一眼就可以看到底，这是最自然不过的担忧。  
V讨厌这样。  
她讨厌一直以来只有她在困扰，阴暗的念头一旦滋生便快速的生长，遮天蔽日，把她心底的那一丁点良知都盖住。只想要让尼禄和她一样，想要把她拉进深渊里。  
于是她掀开被窝，邀请尼禄一起睡觉。  
被邀请的女孩对此殊荣感到惊讶，但十分开心的选择接受，像是迫不及待一样钻进了被子里。然后便被V翻身压上，骑在了腰间。  
“哈哈，V你是想玩什么吗？”  
介于V偶尔会有一些奇怪的想法，尼禄这么劝说自己，这可能只是V突然想起来的什么游戏也说不定。  
尼禄不敢奢求太多，她暗恋V有一段时间了，甚至早过她们两个一起住的日子。最开始只是抱有好感，结果天公作美，她为自己找同居室友的时候，居然再次碰到了V。  
她被V散发出来的魅力深深吸引了。  
越来越亲密熟稔的时候，她喝了点酒，一时色令智昏，强吻了V。最开始是震惊到不敢动，后来她开始发抖，用力推开她跑掉，留下自己一个人在外面。尼禄第二天清醒点以后，差点没想把昨晚的自己给杀了。  
看吧，把人吓跑了，她一定觉得自己很恶心。  
尼禄在把自己头发揪光之前，决定假装自己喝断片了，以期能够回到以往的模样。但有的事情，并不能当做没发生过。  
“不，我有些事情想跟你说。”  
V很快的否认了这个问题，她低头吻了吻尼禄的嘴唇，又觉得表达的不够明显，于是又用力的亲了一口。  
“什么？”  
尼禄被亲了两口，脑子有点懵，被突如其来的惊喜砸晕了头。她现在大概可以去发个帖，叫做我暗恋对象亲我怎么办我要怎么回应在线等，急。  
“上次，就是你出去陪你失恋的朋友喝酒的那次。”  
V给出一个提示，尼禄的眨了眨眼，不清楚V到底要做什么，于是他撒谎说自己那时候喝断片，记不清楚了。一如既往的回答，而事实上她记得很清楚，她做了什么。  
她差点就对V……  
“好吧。”  
V再次确认过尼禄喝断片之后，脸上露出一个微笑，尼禄总觉得这是暴风雨来临前的征兆。莫非V已经发现自己其实，对她抱着不应该的想法？  
“那天晚上，你强吻我了。”  
尼禄的心猛地沉下去，V再次提起是要做什么？她还记得V那时候被她强吻怕到发抖。  
“然后你抱着我，对我告白，还说想对我做工口的事情，在我脖子上留了一个草莓，说你已经标记我了。”  
“你说最喜欢我，还摸了我的身体……你最好对我负责，我可是为了你失眠好几天，皮肤都变差了。你什么时候履行你的话，跟我一起做舒服的事情啊？”   
尼禄听了半天，心想这剧本不太对头，我好像没说啥，光抱着你亲了，最多再加上脖子上的那一个草莓。但是傻子才会跳出来说不是这样的我啥都没说，于是她甘愿当V嘴里那个撩完就跑的渣女。但是最后一句话，是在暗示她吗？  
关于这方面的东西，她在意识到喜欢上V的时候就已经查阅过了，理论知识丰富，可是现在她紧张得手心都出汗了。她左边的小恶魔怂恿她直接上就是干，右边的小天使告诉她要温柔有耐性。  
尼禄把天使和恶魔都赶跑，自己得出一个结论，这肯定是暗示，冲就完了。  
搏一搏，姐妹成了老婆，赌一赌，三年能抱两。抱着这样的心态，尼禄撑起自己的身子坐起来，V随着她的动作往下滑坐到她的大腿上。  
她的小美女伸手环住她的脖子，绿色的眼睛像是翡翠一样美丽。尼禄搂住怀里的珍宝，把脸贴上V的胸口。  
“我会负责的。”  
  



End file.
